bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōko Yushima
:This page is about the Shinigami. For the Modified Soul character from episode 338, see Ōko Yushima (Modified Soul). is a Shinigami of the 12th Division who worked in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He was the developer of the Mod-Souls. Appearance Yushima bears a great resemblance to both Nozomi and Kagerōza Inaba, having long green hair and brown eyes, but no yellow hair and a more narrow jawline with less-defined cheekbones. During his time with the Tenth Division, he wore the standard Shinigami shihakushō. After he was transferred to the Twelfth Division, however, he donned a long yellow robe that buttoned up in the front and protruded upwards from his neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head, in the same fashion as Kagerōza Inaba's attire.Bleach anime; Episode 336 Personality Yushima comes across as shy around others. Despite this shyness, Yushima cared little about being with others, believing that if he relies on others they will only get in the way.Bleach anime, Episode 339 Ironically, he wanted greatly to prove himself to others despite not caring for anyone in the first place. When he became a researcher, he took great pride in his work, becoming deeply enraged when the Central 46 canceled Project Spearhead, screaming at them while demanding a reason for why they shut down the project, and in turn he retaliates in order to save his life's work. History Yushima had a difficult time graduating the Shin'ō Academy. During his time there, his combat skills were poor, causing him to feel that others looked down on him. When he eventually graduated, he was placed in the 10th Division. However, ninety-six years before Inaba's uprising,Bleach anime; Episode 337 he was transferred to the Twelfth Division and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, because his superiors thought that, although he was not cut out to fight, he was smart and a hard worker, was better suited to working with the S.R.D.I. He was the leader of Project Spearhead, but Central 46 discontinued the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod Souls into the Dangai, and transferred some of his memories to Kagerōza Inaba, a Mod-Soul he had created, just as the Shinigami came to arrest him. This left him in a seemingly catatonic state. He was subsequently placed in the Nest of Maggots. Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yushima is confined to a cell in the Nest of Maggots where he sits in a chair, immobile. When Kagerōza returns to Soul Society from Karakura Town, he visits his cell, commenting that it is useless to run from him. Kagerōza then laughs wildly.Bleach anime; Episode 321 Later, after his confrontation with Retsu Unohana in the Institute, Kagerōza returns to the cell. He reassures Yushima, stating that Nozomi Kujō will return to Soul Society without fail.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Once the Reigai defeat the captains, Inaba returns yet again, after having a disturbing dream. He goes to Yushima and asks him why he is worried. He tells him that everything is going to plan. Inaba asks if he is worried about Nozomi, saying that it is only a matter of time. Coughing up blood, he explains that he expected to be injured by the originals as they are not fools. He tells Yushima that he will see to it that the world will learn of his wish.Bleach anime; Episode 333 Later, Kisuke Urahara and Kon find him in the Nest of Maggots. Kon attempts to make him speak, but Urahara states that he may never regain consciousness. Inventions Kaizō Konpaku: Yushima created the mod souls that were manufactured under Project Spearhead, including Kagerōza Inaba and Nozomi Kujō. Powers & Abilities Master Scientist and Inventor: While as a Shinigami he was inept in combat, he was noted for being very intelligent, ultimately getting him transferred to the 12th Division's Research and Development Institute. There he was responsible for creating the Mod Souls. Zanpakutō : His Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt, with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. Yushima wore it on his sash. According to his modified soul counterpart, the original Yushima cannot wield Sumitsukigasa to the fullest potential due to his weakness. *'Shikai': When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Portal Generation': By twirling Sumitsukigasa, Yushima can open portals into the Dangai. * Bankai: Not Achieved Quotes *"Loneliness is not a sin, no matter what the circumstances, I don't need help from others. Other people only get in the way. To help is mere pity. It is jealousy towards the strong. An insult to a noble spirit. To be alone is to be the only one. The privilege of a superior soul." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13